(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion table structure of a passenger seat for a vehicle, and more particularly to a cushion table structure of a passenger seat for a vehicle in which a division structure is provided in a region which does not affect seating comfort and a receiving structure and a table structure are adopted to the division structure.
(b) Background Art
Generally, a seat is provided to a vehicle for supporting a passenger. Most vehicles include a front seat and a rear seat.
A front seat may be a driver seat or a passenger seat each of which is configured to be movable forward and rearward.
A seat may include a seat back and the seat back may include a seat back frame and a headrest. A reclining device may be provided at a lower part of the seat back.
A receiving structure is provided in a front passenger for housing articles or belongings. Numerous types of receiving structures have been suggested.
Among them, U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,121 discloses a seat structure including a center seat interposed between a pair of side seats. The center seat includes a front divided part and a rear divided part. A receiving space is formed when the front part moves forward and rotates. However, the seat structure has a disadvantage in that since the size of the receiving space is insufficient, articles or belongings having a relatively large size cannot stably be put on the receiving space and may easily fall down when a vehicle abruptly stops.
In some cases, a partition is disposed in the receiving space for obtaining two spaces. Adopting a partition may aggravate the above-described problem.
The seat structure has additional disadvantages in that since a rotation center is relatively weak, rotational movement may become loose and a hinge part may be deformed or broken under great load.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.